


【洋灵】大雨

by Sonnexo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnexo/pseuds/Sonnexo





	【洋灵】大雨

七月已是酷暑，灵超开始变的不愿意出门。软乎乎的小孩儿咬着草莓味棒冰，每天窝在沙发里安安静静敲打手机，或者百无聊赖地反复调着电视频道，等待着木子洋回来。

空调从不断，回家后的木子洋有时候会切好冰镇的西瓜，填饱小孩嗜甜的肚子。生活平淡又温馨，像二人一开始在一起的日子一般，仿佛真的没什么东西能改变他们。

这天晚上天黑得很快，仿佛几秒钟就有沉甸甸的乌云压下来。蜷在沙发里的灵超抬了抬眼，挂在墙壁上的时钟指针滴答滴答走着，而木子洋还没回来。

一场大雨就要来了。

比常人更敏感的意识让灵超开始紧张起来，他把嘴里的棒棒糖咬成几块，想要去摸桌边自己一直没有亮起的手机。往常这个时间木子洋已经在厨房忙碌，这会儿门外却还是全无动静。

风更大了些，拍打着没关严的窗户，像折断的鸟儿的翅膀。灵超扔掉抱枕跳下沙发，赤着脚踩在地毯上靠近窗边，探身出去关严那扇摇摇欲坠的窗。紧张兮兮的视线在近处游离，完全没有木子洋的影子。

然后大雨就来了，在灵超合上窗户的刹那。狂风卷着尘土落叶，雨点急促地落下来，随后就变成瓢泼。木子洋出门并没有带伞的习惯，灵超的心都揪紧了些。他往细细密密的雨帘里望过去，远远的有个影子往这边靠近。

灵超整个人都贴在玻璃窗上，他看到木子洋在大雨中奔跑，模糊的人形变得清晰。

打开门时，灵超看到的是一身湿漉漉的木子洋。他垂着头站在门外，雨水顺着发丝滴落到地上。灵超没给木子洋说话的机会，用沙发上的毯子裹紧了他，把他推进浴室。

“先洗澡，千万不要感冒。”灵超的声音有点儿着急，并踮起脚试图用长长的毯子去包裹木子洋的脑袋。木子洋抬手扣住了灵超的腰，与冰凉皮肤不同的滚烫呼吸贴过去，在灵超耳边放缓。

“我没事。”这声音带着笑意，腰间的手臂又收紧了些。灵超感觉耳根发着烫，试探地抬头注视着木子洋。深邃的眸子微眨，随后木子洋试探的吻就落了下来。

窗外的雨还在下，屋内水汽被滚烫体温持续蒸腾，湿热无比。木子洋此刻已经被灵超推了半个身体进浴室，干脆再后退几步带着小孩儿一起迈进去，灵超在被压到浴室冰凉瓷砖上时意识有些模糊，却还是乖乖抬手搂着木子洋的脖子，仰起头与他接吻。

唇舌交缠，兜帽早就已经掉落，灵超的指尖摸进木子洋湿漉漉的头发，发出小猫一样的小声呜咽。木子洋的亲吻慌乱又认真，分开时呼吸急促，又忍不住蹭了灵超的鼻头。

灵超在木子洋抽身离去时一把抓住了他的衣袖，吞吞吐吐的模样是往日少见的。木子洋的兜帽卫衣脱了一半，小孩儿不太听话的掌心就按在了他的腹肌上，整个人都追着贴过去，当试探的呼吸小心翼翼蹭上木子洋的耳朵时，木子洋的脸彻底红了。

我又赢了。灵超心想。

缠绵悱恻的亲吻还是没有停下，不断后退的灵超后背肩胛挨上花洒开关，温热水流连续不断地喷下来，两个人被浇得彻底湿透。

灵超抓得越紧，亲吻时的水声此刻不太明显，黏在身上的衣服被一件又一件除去。浴室里很快氤氲出热气，环绕着二人赤裸身体，久久不散。

木子洋自己撩起来的火却被灵超引燃更甚。腰线被抚摸，视线被水雾模糊，修长手指按着灵超的臀肉往自己这边靠着，每次无意识地收紧揉弄都能引来小孩儿的急促呼吸。

他试探地摸索进臀缝，灵超有些抵触，却还是把脑袋埋在木子洋怀里抑制几乎脱口而出的呻吟。借着水流润滑木子洋也只伸进半根手指便抽回，灵超还有些迷迷糊糊，木子洋就已经后退半步，半跪在他的面前。

随着灵超往前挺身，木子洋启唇把灵超的性器含进口中，湿热的口腔把灵超裹得紧紧的，慌乱夹杂着愉悦，灵超按着木子洋脑袋的手松了松，双腿发着软，好像就要这么倒下去。

他不断把灵超的性器往深处吞咽，龟头贴着湿热舌头滑到喉咙停住，趁着人放松时伸手摸到身后，这回的进入顺利更多，两个指节深入摸索，笨拙地做着扩张，时不时碾过灵超的前列腺，得来的是他的一阵乞求，和带着鼻音的“哥哥”。

很小心，生怕伤到灵超的后果就是，小孩儿没忍住射在了木子洋的嘴里。苦涩精液溅上脸颊，后穴已经能容纳三根手指。木子洋没必要再忍耐，他抽出手指轻轻拍了拍灵超的屁股，把人推到洗手台前。

“小弟，我可要进去了。”

接下来发生的一切越发顺其自然，灵超双手撑在洗手台上面对着镜子，红着眼圈爽到发着抖。木子洋的阴茎贴着他的臀缝不断散发热度，体贴地再三询问是否可以插入，得来的是灵超抬着腰渴求地轻蹭。

最后那根东西还是直接插了进来，灵超腰部肌肉都绷紧了，垂着脑袋抑制不住地颤抖着，木子洋按着他的腰胯挪身反复撞进深处，没有人在乎还开着的花洒，木子洋的粗重喘息混着灵超时不时发出的呻吟，显得越发暧昧。

镜子已经被热气蔓延满，灵超偶尔抬头，都能看到自己被木子洋贯穿的模样，他也能模模糊糊看到木子洋，但是更多的是能够感受到。

龟头贴着湿热肠道深入，顶上前列腺时灵超几乎崩溃，带着哭腔恳求再碰碰那儿，木子洋总是体贴的爱人，灵超多次腿软都被他托住，最后干脆抽出性器，抱着灵超坐在洗手台上，站在他两腿之间，勃起性器贴着臀缝又滑进去。

灵超双手紧紧攀着木子洋的肩膀，高翘的性器贴着灵超的小腹，每次操弄都来回磨蹭，没坚持多久就又射了出来。湿热肠道紧紧夹着木子洋的性器，木子洋咬着牙试图拔出，却被灵超的长腿勾住后身拉回去。

灵超努力睁着眼眸对上木子洋的视线，仰起脖颈把亲吻落在木子洋额头——这是自己的人。

木子洋就这么射了出来，灵超小声唤着他的名字，惨乎乎地把脑袋重新埋回去。

“你要帮我清理干净喔，哥哥。”

“嗯。”

“我还要吃糖……”

“好。”


End file.
